Get Backers - A new begining
by cryptic soul
Summary: Ban and Natsumi struggle to recover both mentally and emotionally from a foe who almost took their lives. Natsumi seems to have changed but to what extent? And Ban fights with himself about what he wants in life or in his life. New enimes come into play. Friendships are tested and with new shocking surprises this new chapter is going to be fun. Hope you enjoy. NatxBan.
1. Inner Awakening

_'This past year I have watched. Always feeling useless and a burden …'_

Natsumi stands in the midst of the city night, the lights capturing every highlight in her shimmering black hair. The lights from the cars passing below danced in her black blue eyes. Across that famous bridge that has the most spectacular view of the limitless fortress. She gazes upon the mysterious building remembering all that had gone on in to what she could only imagine.

_'… Now this time things are going to be different, in a whole new way …'_

* * *

"Good morning." Natsumi greeted walking through a door along with the sound of a bell.

"Ah well good morning to you Natsumi." Paul smiled back tying on his white apron for the beginning of a new good business day. Well in the hopes for one. Natsumi punched in her time and began to get ready. It was the same as usual and the same every time she works there, but the one thing that never changes is when they come in the Honky Tonk every morning. BAM! The door slams open scarring the crap out of Natsumi but Paul raised an eye brow.

Ban suddenly storms in stomping his way over to the bar. Then in comes Ginji with his silly child like smile like he always has.

"Ban buddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to I swear."

"Don't talk to me you damn eel!" Ban snapped. Natsumi just watched curiously at them. It's the same ol' Ban and Ginji. They always seem to come back from a mission covered in bloody cuts and gashes arguing at each other for whatever they did wrong. Not only that, Ban was recovering from the most terrifying incident she ever had to face. The healing gash on his left cheek, the mangled up left arm and his body …

Natsumi had to look away breathing heavily with regret and fear. Tears filled her eyes, reliving the moment of that night and what Ban did to save her. Embracing herself, the three of them look at her knowing that ever since that night she has never truly been the same.

_So helpless…_

"Natsumi?" Ginji asks softly. She was trembling; she slowly opened her eyes, her gaze in a blatant stare. Ginji looked at Paul. Paul didn't know what to do but when he looked at Ban he stood up from his seat. Ginji watches Ban as he slides over the bar. Ban walks in front of her, and her blatant stare was then focused on him. "I'm so sorry…" she apologized softly. Looking down tears started dripping to the ground.

"Hey now there is no need for you to apologize to me. All that matters is that I'm alive and so are you." Ban replied, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"You-" she paused. "You … don't know … how helpless I was, how useless I was, how … powerless I was. I just sat there as you … almost lost your life over me, because of how stupid I was to even think I had it in me to help you guys out!"

"Natsumi …" Ban smiled as sweet as he could, given her emotion at the moment that is.

She looked up at him. Seeing him smile didn't make matters better because she could clearly see that his smile was a lie. Not in the case of it being her fault but because of the condition he ended up in and making her go through this day in and day out. All for those wounds that won't seem to heal fast enough to take her pain and memories away. It's because she pains over it is what makes him angry at himself.

"Hey your graduation is almost here, and your new fate in life will be decided then-" Ban paused for a moment.

"Oh Ban." Ginji quietly said under his breath.

"-Just promise that you will never forget us?" Ban added. Natsumi looks aghast at him. Did he have to say that? Did he need to say that? All she could do at that moment was look down not saying a single word…

_Soon… soon everything will be different…_

* * *

That evening as the Honky Tonk was closed, Natsumi closed shop. Waving a hand good bye before she shut the door behind her; she walked home. Well a detour of sorts. She walked through the city with the look of thoughts racing through her mind. One in particular was what Ban had asked her at the Honky Tonk.

Walking through her front door and taking off her shoes she quietly walks up stairs to her room. Flipping on her light switch she plants her body on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

_'Just promise that you will never forget us?'_

"He speaks as if I will never see them again …" Natsumi rolls over to her side gazing upon a picture frame of her and her mother years before her passing. "Oh mom …" As she continued to stare at the picture she remembered something her mother was telling her as she slept aside her hospital bed.

_'Become strong.' _Her mother's voice filled her ears. Natsumi sat straight up looking perplexed. She had a questioning look but then looked down raking her hands through her hair. Then something hit her. Her eyes shot open. "That's it! I remember!" she looked back to the photo and the smile on her moms face. "Thank you mom… thank you."

* * *

The next day came so fast. Ban and Ginji just arrived and as they come walking in only saw Paul behind that counter.

"Morning you two." Paul greeted.

"Something is out of place?" Ginji said rubbing his head.

"You dumb idiot Natsumi isn't here-" Ban replied. "-So where is the cute worker today anyway?" Paul placed a dish in the clean pile and looked up at them. "She said that she had to take care of some things so she wasn't going to be in today but she did say that she was going to stop by later."

"I can't wait to see her pretty face." Ginji said in joy. Ban and Paul looked at him like he was some perv. "What, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Ban shook his head at him. "Ginji I swear."

Just then Hevn in her nice stilettos and her hundred dollar dress walked on in greeting the three men with her smile. "I just received a phone call from Natsumi to meet her here." she took a seat next to Ginji at the bar. "-You know ever since that night she hasn't been the same really. Haven't you guys noticed?"

Ban looked the opposite direction, looking as though to avoid the question.

"Yeah, I've noticed and I believe we all have." Paul replied.

"Poor thing, she really took it hard." Hevn added.

"CAN we stop talking about that night?!" Ban hissed, clenching a fist and slamming it on the bar top.

"Hey Ban no reason to get …" Ginji tried to say but Ban glared at him.

"It seems that Natsumi isn't the only one affected." Hevn teased.

"Hevn sometimes you need to learn when to shut up." Ban said deep and low. The tone alone startled her. He has never done that to her before.

"What did you say?!" she snapped.

"Not in my restaurant." Paul warned, as he continued to clean some dishes. For a moment everyone was silent and well Ginji; he had a silly grin on his face for being stuck in the damn middle as he always is when those two on each side of him bicker at each other. What a morning to start out.

The bell on the door sounded and as the door slowly opened the person walking in was Natsumi. She was dressed like she was going somewhere far like a trip or something. "Hey guys." she smiled.

"Natsumi!" Hevn said getting up to hug the young woman. "Ok, so tell us? What's the occasion for having us meet up?" she added with a big smile.

It was clear that Natsumi was having a hard time saying what she had on her mind. The others could see it as well. "I'm going on a long trip, I don't know how long it will be but it's a family thing and I must go…" she finally forced it out.

"Oh, where are you going?" Ginji asked.

"It's a small town down at the very bottom south coast."

"Wow that's pretty far Natsumi, and is your father going too?" Paul asked.

Natsumi shook her head no. "He has to work so I'm going alone." Ban just sat there starring at the bar top, being silent. "-So that is why I wanted you all to be here so I could at least tell you instead of just leaving and not saying a thing at all." she politely explained.

"Hey kiddo, you just have fun." Paul said with a grin.

Natsumi smiled at him. "Oh, my dad will be by here at the end of the week to pick up my check so I'm letting you know a head of time. I leave in a few hours so I'll be sure to let him know again so he doesn't forget."

"No worries." Paul smiled again. Natsumi stood up from the bar bowing her head to all of them but as she stood straight up again she looked at Ban. He still sat there starring at the bar top. Natsumi dimmed her eyes, saddened that he was looking so down. When she turned to walk out she looked back with a sweet smile once more. "See you guys later…" waving at them, she walked out the door. The moment the door shut and she began to walk down the road her eyes watered up.

_'He could have said a goodbye at least?'_

* * *

It was mid day and Natsumi was standing in front of the very building at the pier where that cop and the yakuza had kidnapped her. The very moment her life started with Ban and Ginji. Whoever seems to own it hasn't been at the place for a long while. The breaker box Ginji slammed his fist into to short the electricity hasn't been fixed. The shattered glasses from the car windows were still on the floor, and there towards the back was that chair. The very chair she was bound to. Natsumi just stood there soaking in the memories of that day and the helplessness she is. Placing her hands in her long winter coat, the scarf around her neck she proceeds out of the building, till when she stops at the edge of the pier gazing out at the ocean.

_'I have learned one thing from all of this … that very night showed me that life is too short. It is up to you; whether you want to be a victim or stand up … me? Well … I want to take a stand. Right now, my journey starts here…'_

To be continued …

* * *

Next Chapter …

Natsumi sets out on a life changing trip that will change her life and the others lives forever. Ban puts the pieces together and realizes that Natsumi wasn't going to the south coast. So where did she really go? Will the Get Backers find the truth to where she is? How long is she going to be? And the one responsible for Ban's condition is back in town! How will this all go down and if a show down is approaching will Ban be ready physically to face that foe? Find out next time in chapter two "Reunion"


	2. Reunion

"Damn … I wish we could get better jobs than this." Ban whispered.

"Oh common this is fun!" Ginji replied, clearly in a really good mood.

"Shit, like dressing in drag is fun …" Ban was certainly disgusted. Ginji smiled at Ban who was frowning at the time. "I don't see how women can walk in these things?" Ban added and made a painful face while adjusting his shoe.

"Well, don't you ladies look sexy?"

Ban stiffened at the sound of that man's voice. Oh man did he have to be a part of this too? Ginji was blue in the face and did not want to turn around. It was none other than Dr Jackal. He was so teasing them with a smile, a smile that wanted them to hurl. Ban quickly grabbed hold of Dr Jackal's black coat in a threatening posture but with a lot of people around to what seems to be some fancy dance hall Ban unfortunately had to restrain himself, and act like a "lady".

"Just you wait Jackal and you better not get in our way." Ban threatened a whisper.

"Yeah, what he said." Ginji agreed.

"Oh, but I'm going to enjoy this, indeed I am." Jackal smiled wickedly. Ban frowned, glaring at the creep.

"I don't care what they say about you. You are on twisted ass hole."

Jackal kept a grin on his face. "Let's set all this trifle talk aside shall we. As I see it right now you are my competition and if you two stop me from doing my job I will enjoy cutting you two up." Jackal warned with his sinister smile again as well as bringing forth his scalpels from his hands. Taking a slight bow and tipping up his hat with one of the scalpels, and walked away.

"I don't care what he says we are here to get back that item our client asked us to get and we are going to get it back." Ban hissed.

"Ok so … oh my, Ban look!" Ginji said astonished at what he was looking at. Ban turned to see what his friend was talking about and his jaw just dropped in surprise. It was none other than the string wielding Kazuki and he was clearly not having a good time. Practically all the men in the dance hall fell head over heels over him. His hair was loose and shimmering down to the floor. His makeup looked like a makeup artist dolled him all up, and he wore a long red dress with the accent of rhinestones around the halter like straps and around in the breast area. Ban whistled which caused a few odd looks from some people. Kazu was shocked he didn't expect to see the Get Backers, and it's been a while to boot.

"Hey Kazu!" Ginji hollered, excited and glad to see his long time friend.

Kazuki hurried over to them. "Don't say my name out loud like that, and no whistling either I get enough of it from all the men here as it is I don't need it from you two." he whispered.

"Oh common, you actually look like a girl, a hot one too." with the sound of a bell Ginji was petrified and the sinister glare coming from Kazu even had Ban worried.

"Say that again and I will …"

"HEY ladies wanna dance?" A male but trying to force a feminine voice suddenly sounded from behind them.

"Oh no, not …" Ban said, and as the three of them turn there was Emishi also dressed in drag and well he clearly had no fashion and no sense of how to look like a woman.

"Emishi what are you doing? I told you that you had to stay out of this one." Kazu scolded.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun. Plus I haven't seen these two for a long while." he was a dead giveaway that he was a man in a woman's dress. Granted he had a very beautiful green dress but the dress exposed his legs and well you can take a venturing guess what they looked like. He had no makeup, and he didn't shave either. Ban, Ginji and Kazu shake their heads at him. Kazu looked at Ginji and Ban as the two also look at him.

"Sorry my friend but you leave me no choice." Kazu said. Near them were other people and suddenly heard a very loud thump. Looking to where the noise came from Ban and Ginji stood side to side displaying silly grins. Kazu had tied Emishi up with his threads and stuffed him under a table they were near. The people looked at Ban and Ginji oddly.

"Oh sorry I fell." Ginji apologized, trying so hard to sound like a woman. Ban started to laugh but fell victim to his high heels and crashed to the floor. The people laughed as well as Ginji.

"How is it that I end up falling when you only say you did? That's not fair!" Ban hissed. Before Ginji could respond the orchestra sounded and the lights darkened.

"It starts now." Ban said standing back up.

"Hey Kazu is gone?" Ginji noticed but his eyes were drawn to spot lights shining brightly on a stage.

Out from the back stage and into the spot lights was a middle aged man. It was clear this man had money and it was also clear that this is the man that stole the item; the Get Backers are going to get back for their client.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. Tonight is a night I welcome you to my greatest finding of all time, but first as most of you know me I'm a well renowned treasure hunter for lost ancient artifacts and gem's …"

As the man continued to ramble on and on about his greatest adventures; Ban and Ginji now in their normal attire made their way down the hallways leading to the back stage and to their target. Of course they ran into some guards along the way but they took them out with ease. Down in the floor level beneath the ball room was a cellar. It was dark, damp with moisture. There was minimal light to brighten up the place and in the shadows a man wearing a tux, his hair slicked back quietly made his way to a stairway leading up to the next floor.

"Hey once we get this job done we will be able to pay off our tab. Man I love jobs like this." Ban exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Ban our tab is higher than the payment we will receive from this job." Ginji pointed out.

"Ah damn it … Ginji did you have to ruin my mood!" Ban hissed.

"Well it would have been ruined anyway."

"You got a poin.t"

Suddenly Ban and Ginji stop dead in their tracks. There in front of them and leaning against the wall was none other than the Jackal himself. "I've been waiting for you Ban. It's been a while since we had a good fight." he said unfolding his arms and bringing out his scalpels.

Ginji gulped down his spit, but Ban was determined with his smile. "Hey… Ban I don't think it's a good idea."

"Don't worry about me you get going, I'll handle him."

Ginji didn't want to leave but he had to and so he took off down the hall passing Akabane till he turned a corner and could not be seen anymore.

"So why have you become weak?" Akabane asked coldly.

Ban dimmed his eyes. How dare he call the great Ban Mido weak? "Who are you calling weak? When this is all said and done, the one who is going to be looking weak is you Jackal!"

"You know I do know what happened to you and the life of that poor young woman was almost lost."

"SHUT UP!"

Akabane looked at Ban. "The rumor is … that he's back in the city." Ban's eyes widened immensely. Why has he come back and why? Akabane sighed and retracted his scalpels. "There's no need to fight you know, not while you are unstable. What a letdown." Akabane began to walk away and Ban was stunned speechless.

"Hey don't walk away from me Jackal!"

"I'm doing you a favor my friend." Akabane waved just as the power went out.

"A favor?... Last you wanna do is get on my bad side Jackal…"

Then a flashing image came to mind and with her… with her screaming… he looks up to one of the lights on the ceiling. "I guess it was a good thing I didn't fight him …" Ban said to himself as to looking at his right hand.

"I'm still not recovered yet…" Ban clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall creating a crater six feet in diameter. Then Ban ran into the darkness, being swallowed up till he was no longer seen.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that to us!" Ginji pouted. He was sprawled out on the bar top making sad faces in chibi form. Ban just sat there irritated and Paul just smiled.

"Well it seems you will never pay off your tab."

"Hey we were played, played big time!" Ban hissed.

"Yeah we were used." Ginji cried. Ban looked at Ginji.

Paul laughed, not meaning to but it was funny. "Well, there is a first time for everything."

Ban snickered. "Hell, Akabane and Shido … speaking of him I had no clue that was him. The bastard fooled all of us good. Ha, wearing that tux, his hair slicked back, those eyebrows and goatee? Shit, no wonder we were played like that, but it was all our clients doing. Yeah, sure we got some money but the FEE took it all!" Ban complained.

"Yeah, and not only did Shido and Akabane get the money for the escort but they turned around and took it back to our client getting double the money…" Ginji sniffled.

"It looks like you two are working today." Paul teased throwing aprons in their faces.

Just then Natsumi's father approaches the Honky Tonk. He raised a questioning eyebrow from all the commotion coming from inside. Opening the door Ban and Ginji freeze in place as they tried to reach over the bar trying to strangle Paul. "Um, I don't mean to interrupt."

"Oh no, don't mind these two they are just on their rags right now and welcome." Paul smiled.

Natsumi's dad stifled a laugh and Ban glared at Paul.

"What rag?" Ginji asked totally missed the meaning of it.

"What can I help you with sir?" Paul asked.

"Well this is the place my daughter Natsumi works right?"

Ban sat straight up instantly changing his attitude. Paul and Ginji noticed it and wondered.

"Um, yes she does and these two are regulars and well we all know each other quite well here, as you just say walking in." Paul smiled. "Take a seat for a moment while I go get your daughters check and would you like some coffee?"

Natsumi's dad sat down at the bar near the front window. "Um black would be good."

Paul prepared him a cup of coffee and went into the back room to get her check.

"Are you guys the young men named Ban and Ginji?" he randomly asked.

"Yes we are, I'm Ginji and this is Ban." Ginji replied with a smile.

"She talks a lot about you two and a few others as well …" he paused. "-I've never seen her so happy. She would come home from her work here and tell me all the jobs and dangers you two do. Well only during the times when I'm able to be home when she's not asleep or away on trips for business."

"So how is she doing on her family trip down south?" Paul asked walking up with her check and giving it him. "The coffee is on the house by the way."

"Thank you but … she's on a college road trip with her friends."

Paul, Ban and Ginji were shocked. Her father saw their expressions and wondered. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, we were thinking of another friend who went on a trip around the same time as Natsumi. I'm sorry but we remember that she told us she was going on some college trip." Paul replied with a smile, in the hopes of not making it obvious that Natsumi basically lied to all of them about where she went to.

"Oh ok, your faces had me worried I'm sorry to question you three." he apologized and bowed his head as he stood.

" It happens."

"Yes well thank you again and it was good to meet you all finally."

"You too, and thanks for coming please feel free to come again I make the best pizzas here, among other things as well." Paul said reaching for a glass to dry.

"I'll do that when Natsumi returns." her father went out the door and was gone. Ban looked at Paul as Paul looked at Ban in return.

"Where did she go?" Ginji looked down at the bar top.

"I would have no clue … oh …"

The both of them said at the same time. "Her account records!"

"I can't believe you are going to stoop through her personal, very private bank account. You know if you get caught its jail time don't you?" Paul looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Paul buddy you are going to help us." Ban making a hint that with Paul's computer they could find out that way.

"Oh no, I'm not going to do it, forget it!"

Ban stood to his feet with a stern look. "We need to find her Paul and find out why she lied to us. What if something happens and one of our enemies finds her. What now?"

Paul sighed. Ban was right they need to find out where she went to, only for her safety so he agreed. Entering the basement he turned on his super computer and began his finger work. It only took about thirty minutes and he was in her files, but there was nothing for airline purchases.

"I don't get it why isn't there anything there?" Ginji wondered.

"She knows we would find out and so she covered her tracks." Ban replied standing off in the distance against the wall with his arms folded.

"Why though. It makes no sense?" Ginji looked at Ban saddened.

"Who knows but she took her time with planning all this out and now I'm very worried." Paul said softly. Ginji and Ban look at him. "If you want this tab to be erased then you know what I'm asking you." he replied shutting down the computer.

"It's not about the tab Paul it's personal." Ban replied as Paul turned to face him.

* * *

Somewhere in the thick forest regions of the city Numata, Natsumi arrives at a rundown house. It was so remote and isolated that she had a hard time finding the place from the stories her mom told her when she was young. She took this gamble to see if the place was still in existence and sure enough it was. A woman with long white hair down to her waist wearing a black house kimono and about in her early forty's came walking out of house approaching Natsumi slowly. She stopped about twenty feet away from her, puzzled and curious to why a very young woman is at her house. "What do you want?"

"Um I'm Natsumi and …" she surly was intimidated by this woman. She has never felt this way before not even from the others. There is something quite different about her that strikes your soul. Natsumi had a hard time saying what she was going to say but then the flash backs of that night and Ban suddenly grabbed hold of her. Standing straight up with determination in her eyes caught the curiosity of the woman. "I want to learn."

The woman's eyes widened in utter surprise and who is she? But the woman said nothing but wrinkled a smile shaking her head. "I have been waiting for your spirit for a long time."

Natsumi didn't know what to say her words were taken from her. Could she tell? Well one thing is for sure she perked up with joy, a joy she had long since left behind that night.

'_It's strange how life plays out but in the end if you take the right path you will be alright.'_

To be continued …

* * *

Next chapter …

Three months have gone by and the Get Backers can't seem to find any clues to where Natsumi had gone to. Ban seems more bitter than usual and Paul knows why but will he tall him? And the rumors about that very foe who almost killed Natsumi and Ban are true. He is back and is he out for blood, or is it Ban? With a sudden unexpected arrival and the very night from long ago seems to be a déjà vu. What will the outcome be? Find out next time, chapter 3 "Rain"


	3. Rain

"Damn it, what did that girl do to cover her tacks?!" Ban hissed.

Paul and Ginji look at him. Ginji just displayed a silly grin. "It seems that she's been around you guys long enough to know how to through you guys off." Paul replied.

"But Paul it's been three months and we still can't find her?" Ginji said playing with his pizza. Suddenly Ban stood up. "I'm taking a walk and I'm going alone…" he walked out the door making his way down the street with his hands in his pockets. Paul smiled as the door slowly shut.

"Oh Ban." Ginji said softly. He knows that with Natsumi not around and them not being able to find her is really bothering Ban. Lately he hasn't been himself and he's just getting worst. "What are we going to do Paul?"

Paul didn't answer him but kept quiet. "I'm going to close early. Ginji I need you to stay here I'm going to talk with Ban."

Ginji didn't know what to say. All he did was agree to it, and Paul left out the door. He ran into Hevn the moment he exited the door.

"Paul!" Hevn was clearly surprised.

"Can you stay and watch the restaurant with Ginji?" he asked.

Hevn looked at him oddly. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to talk with Ban he's really down."

"They still haven't found her, have they?"

Paul shook his head no and Hevn looked down saddened. "Hey I believe she is fine. I think she just has something she needs to take care of and apparently she doesn't want to be discovered yet. All we need to do is wait for her to return to us."

Hevn looked up at Paul. "Yeah, you're right."

"Ok then, I'm off to find doom and gloom and if you could help Ginji I would appreciate it."

"As long as I can have a free pizza when you get back?" Hevn grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

Paul smiled. "You got it." Then passed her up going down the same direction Ban went to.

* * *

Ban was at that bridge that very bridge that has the most spectacular view of the limitless fortress. Resting his forearms on the railing hunched over he gazes at the mass of metal and glass.

"It's about damn time I find you?"

Ban hears a familiar voice. As he stood straight up he looks to his right and sees Paul standing there before him. "Oh hey Paul…"

Paul takes a moment to look at the limitless fortress. "You need to grab hold of yourself Ban. She will come back to us I know it." then looks back at Ban.

Ban dims his eyes. Did he have to mention 'her?' "Did you just come all this way to tell me that?"

Paul raised an eyebrow at him. He knew it. "Look, does it look like I have stupid written across my forehead? I'm older and wiser than you my friend."

"Your point is?" Ban sarcastically replied.

Paul smiled turning around he began to walk away, though he suddenly stopped to look back at Ban one last time. "I know what she means to you. Don't think that I'm not going to see it pal."

Ban's eyes widen in utter shock. His words taken from him and he just stood there dumb founded as hell. Paul just smiled devilishly at him. Talk about _that cat_ getting hold of that damn tongue. _Hell_ you could call him all sorts of things and he wouldn't hear it at all. "-I just thought someone would just say it to ya point blank so you would snap out of it."

"What are you talking about? I don't have …"

"I would stop right there. I'm not going to say anything to anyone else it's not any of my business but you know I'm right."

Ban just sighed.

"It's just up to you weather you want to accept it or not." Paul said one last time as he walked away.

Ban just watched Paul until he was swallowed up by the heavy crowd.

'_Why did my…'_

* * *

Night time approached and Ban stood in front of Natsumi's house. Wow what a fancy neighborhood here. Well but then again her dad is a one of those big shot CEO's of some business. Ban stifled a laugh, he had forgotten what Natsumi said her dad worked for but then again he never really cared for that kind of stuff, but still at that moment he wished he could have remembered.

"Oh ,you are Ban correct?" A male voice said to Ban's right. It was Natsumi's Father. _Oh shit_ isn't this perfect timing.

Ban rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Um, yes I am. You are Natsumi's dad right?" he then felt stupid asking that question.

Her dad laughed. "Yes I am, would you like to come in for a minute? You look like a stalker out here."

Ban was stumped he didn't expect her father to talk like that and that stalker part, well Ban pretended to not hear that. _Shit, he's no stalker_. "Thank you but I do need to get going."

"I would like to have a word with you sir if you wouldn't mind." her dad asked again.

Ban just stood there for a second looking at him."Alright."

"Wow, not only did the place look huge on the outside, the inside is even more enormous!" Ban exclaimed, much taken aback by the vast space of the house. "-Um …"

"Call me Mr. Mizuki."

Ban grinned. "Why so formal if you don't mind me asking?"

Mr. Mizuki smiled and then headed into the family room. Ban followed and sat in a chair near the window and Mr. Mizuki on the opposite side near the window as well.

"I'm just use to others calling me Mr. Mizuki" he laughs about it. "Only during the time when my wife was alive was only when I was called by my first name."

Ban didn't reply but dimmed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just wanted someone to talk to. Natsumi isn't here and well I'm just …"

"Oh no it's fine, but I will be honest it is odd sitting here talking to you though."

Mr. Mizuki laughed again. Ban looked at him oddly. "Yes, I suppose if I were in your shoes I would be too. I would just sit there and probably wouldn't say a single word but you are open about it, I like that." he replied wiping away a tear from laughing too hard.

Ban smiled. Natsumi's dad isn't so bad after all. Then he saw Mr. Mizuki starring at a photo of Natsumi a post graduation photo. "I can't believe she is already graduating. Did you know she graduated at the top of her class with honors and completed her finals six months ago?"

Ban looked stumped. "Um no, I had no idea."

"Yes, and that's why she went on this trip skipping school. She basically graduated already. Ever since her mom died I didn't think she would pull through. To lose your mother at the age of sixteen and is now graduating six months ahead of your class. I envy her so much, she's so strong and if it weren't for her I don't know where I would be right now.

"Even after getting hired where she works now I've seen a change in her yet once again. She began to smile like the way she did when her mom was alive … oh I've already said that once before."

"Oh no its fine." Ban replied.

Mr. Mizuki looked down, grasping hold of his hands together. "I know what happened that day … Natsumi finally told me after I saw that bruise on her head. I never felt so scared in my life but after she told me what happened I was truly thankful to you.

Ban's eyes widened.

"You saved her life and you don't know how much I am indebted to you-" Mr. Mizuki stood to his feet and walked over to the fire place gazing into its magnificent burning flames and the warmth caressing his skin. "-I just want you to promise me something-" Ban stood to his feet, his heart pounding nervously. "-I want you to protect her sir Mido; I want you to be there for her when I am not able to?" a tear hit the carpet.

Ban didn't know what to say, his jaw dropped open in astonishment. "Um I don't know what to say sir…"

Mr. Mizuki laughed. "I guessed you wouldn't. This is a random request and one that involves my daughter's safety. I know you may not answer me right now but I believe you can give her what she needs in the area that I lack." Mr. Mizuki turned to Ban. "Please watch over her and protect her."

Later that night Ban was once again in front of her house. After chatting some more with her father they both called it a night. "What am I to do now? Shit, generally requests don't bother me but this one does … man did he have to ask me that question?" Then he remembered what Paul had said to him earlier. Rubbing his head out of frustration Ban had no clue how to handle this, this one thing that should be a piece of cake. A flash back of Natsumi's face burned into his mind a face that night he could not forget. She cried over him as the rain drenched the both of them as she embraced Ban just before he passed out.

'_If she hadn't been there I would not have been in that state I was … I looked so weak, so pathetic …'_ Ban thought as he walked down the street.

* * *

Night came to dawn and dawn came to dusk. Ginji stayed at the Honky Tonk over night waiting for Ban. Guessing that because he was there meant that Ban had not returned that night.

"Guess he really took to what I had told him that evening." Paul said.

Hevn returned, walking through the door. It was clear that she was breathing heavily and that there was something wrong. "Ginji it's bad that guy is back and Ban found out where!"

Ginji stood up quickly. "Where is the location?!"

"He's headed to the Shinjuku marina you know the same warehouses where Natsumi was held hostage!"

"Thanks Hevn I owe you one." Ginji said as he stormed out of the café.

Paul and Hevn stood there silent for a single moment. Then Paul comes out from behind the bar taking his apron off. "We're going Hevn." Hevn nodded her head, as they both take off out the café.

* * *

Ban was almost at Shinjuku's marina. He looks up at the sky noticing that it was getting cloudy and fast_. 'It's getting to be just like that very day.'_ he thought. Ironically he came to the warehouse area where Natsumi was held hostage at a year ago. Walking in between two of the warehouses Ban came to an opening, about two hundred yards wide and three hundred yards long. There were wooden crates here and there with boxes of products on them. Thunder began to fill the air sounding the fact that a storm was closing in.

"It's about time you show your pathetic face Mido!" A husky male voice said echoing in the vast empty area.

"-So, the rumors were true. So why come back huh?!" Ban demanded.

"Hahahaha you make me laugh Mido!"

"What's so funny ass hole?!"

"I'm back because I should have taken your life that day and your power Snake eyes!"

Ban grit his teeth and then out from the depths of the shadows from one of the buildings was that man. That man with blonde hair, which was also tall like a giant, at six in a half feet. Was built like a damn train and had the most intimidating white blue eyes. "Say what you will Herzl I will win this time!" Ban glared menacingly at his foe, those blue eyes forming into their sharp piercing appearance. Suddenly five other men show up forming into a line behind Herzl. "So you brought your goons with you, heh you can't handle it on your own?!" Ban mocked.

"I can say the same for you Mido!" He replied as Ban turned to see Ginji running up.

"Ginji how did you …"

"Hevn told me."

"Yeah and do you think you are going to have all the fun Mido, I don't think so." Shido said walking up from a nearby building.

"Besides you were a letdown last time." Akabane said with a grin.

"Oh no, not him…" Ginji sadly said and much in chibi form.

"Ban, Ginji!" Hevn hollered running up with Paul beside her.

"What are you two doing here?"

Hevn placed her hands on her hips. "Sometimes you need to have your friends here to support ya, and don't worry we will be well out of your way."

Ban cracked a smile as well as Ginji. Then Kazuki and Juubei show up too. Ban was stumped but then again he knew the word would get around and all of these guys would show up for the fun too. "Heh, you guys are impossible but what the hell, what do you all say we have some fun?"

"I'll make sure Hevn and Paul are safe." Kazuki said.

"Are you sure string boy? I know how you like to fight." Ban sarcastically replied.

Kazu glared at him. "Just don't make me detain you through the whole fight."

"As if you could but in any case are you guys ready?"

Juubei displayed his needles, Ginji fired his lightning up, Shido popped his neck and fingers, and Akabane grinned devilishly with much excitement.

"You guys are pathetic but we will have your blood and your blood it shall be!" Herzl hollered.

Each team of five ran for each other in an all out battle. Hevn, Kazuki and Paul watch in anticipation. Never has a battle seemed so intense with blood lust.

"This is going to get bad…" Paul said.

Ban hit a blasting blow to Herzl's right jaw but it didn't seem to affect him much and Herzl just smiled wickedly at him.

"I love it when I feel pain!" Herzl hollered in sheer excitement as he uppercuts Ban in his gut and sidekicks him at the same time, sending him flying through the air but Ban doesn't crash into the ground. He manages to flip his feet over his head and lands on them sliding a few hundred feet away. His shoes burned black streaks into the cement.

"Common Mido what's holding you back?!" Herzl screamed as he disappeared. Ban's eyes widen. Then to his right Ban catches his movement and blocks his attack. "It seems you may have what it takes after all!" Herzl grinned.

"You can't defeat me Herzl!"

"Oh, but you and I are the same Mido, but the difference is that I make a living; killing the likes of you and I. I thrive on absorbing the power of what we have been cursed with and that is why tonight and right now I will have yours!" Herzl's eyes turned red, a menacing glowing red color. Ban grit his teeth at him, clenching his fist Ban's eyes began to glow as well. Shido and the others held their own in their fights. Sure their opponents were strong but they were not strong enough for them. They were just distractions so Herzl could kill Ban once and for all. The sky lit up with lightning and began with a strong down pour.

Ban was tore up, his top shirt and undershirt demolished and his pants ripped up. His blood streaming from his gashes stained the cement floor. He stood there with his hair soaked down, glared deeply at Herzl. Out of breath he wondered why he's not fighting at his fullest potential. Sure Herzl looks pretty badly beaten but he could have gotten rid of him before things got this bad or is it that this guy, this devil actually out ranks Ban in power, strength, and skill? No Ban would not think of it there has to be something holding him back but what is it? Herzl then vanished commencing another attack. This time Ban couldn't read his movement. "Oh shit!" Ban said, gritting his teeth. Just before the devastating blow and before Ginji or any of the others could help him out Herzl reappears with his right arm arched back.

Suddenly, something flashed by Kazuki, Paul, and Hevn. Herzl was just only inches away from Ban's face but then something black smashed into Herzl's face sending him scraping and crashing into the cement for fifty or so yards. Ban's eyes widened and everyone else just looked in utter surprise. Landing in front of Ban wearing almost knee high boots, an outfit not usually worn with black fingerless gloves and her long black blue hair streamed down past her waist was none other than Natsumi Mizuki. Having a determined yet calm look in her eyes as a lightning bolt glimmers in them; glares at Herzl. She lets out a small exhale of breath. Her wet hair formed around her beautiful face and she stood there ready for more.

"What the?!" Ginji said completely stumped and wondering if he was seeing things.

"No way?!" Paul said very much astounded at the moment.

"It's Natsumi!" Hevn screamed, excited to see her again.

Ban just stood there gazing at the new look of her, and wondering if she really did that to Herzl. "Natsumi?" Ban unsurely and quietly said, as she turns her head to him.

"Ban… the reason I left was so that I could get training to fight. That night devastated me and I never want to feel that again. I want to be able to defend myself-" she looked back forward as Herzl stood up on his feet. "-and I want to be able to protect the people dearest to my heart… Ban." Ban looked upon this new young woman before him just as she clenches her hand into a balled up fist. "I'm home."

Ban's eyes widen. His mouth opens with much relief. Then he smiles with his usual Ban smile. Ginji saw his smile and knew that he was back to being himself. So then that was his problem.

Then Herzl gets up taking off with such speed. "YOU BITCH!" Herzl screamed his eyes dead white.

Natsumi gets ready but Ban places his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him and within seconds the sound of a sonic boom fills the air blowing out the windows nearby. The force was so massive that most of everyone almost lost their balance. Herzl was surprised and there grabbing hold of his fist was Ban. Herzl was clearly in pain but not only because his arm had shattered and had a few compound fractures but Natsumi also had hunched down and uppercuts him in the ribs braking every rib. Blood soaked the wet ground. The torn flesh, muscle and exposed bone had Hevn ill to her stomach. Herzl's voice was taken from him due to the extreme pain as he spit up blood. Natsumi just gazed ahead not having one bit of anger in her eyes but more of her innocent determination and focus. She twists her fist clock wise grinding the broken ribs just before she stood up. Ban looked down on Herzl as he falls to the floor utterly out like a light. Natsumi turns to Ban looking at his right hand. The other goons with Herzl desert him and run off well three of them anyhow. Akabane in a way sliced his opponent up. He didn't kill him but he was cut up badly. Of course knowing Akabane he's very well twisted in that area and he does it well.

"That was amazing!" Ginji said watching in awe and how those two played out that move so immensely with perfection. As everyone started to walk up, Natsumi looks up in the sky. The rain soaked her and soaked away that night from her spirit for good.

"Natsumi you have a lot of explaining to do missy." Paul fold his arms at her.

Natsumi looked down and walked a bit away from the group. She turned to the sky again. "I understand that what I did was wrong. However, if I had told you all what I was planning on doing you wouldn't have let me go …"

Ban folded his arms too. "You are damn straight we wouldn't."

Natsumi looks at him with a soft strong-minded look. "I'm not a kid damn it! … I did what I had to do!" She snapped unknowingly but after seeing the look on everyone's faces made her cover her mouth. Ban was shocked she snapped like that. She wasn't kidding and that look just said it all. Shido laughed and Kazu smiled. "We might as well face it guys Natsumi is no longer a high school kid; she's a grown young woman." Kazu laughed.

"What do you guys all say we head back to the Honky Tonk for some hot drinks and some good food?" Ginji danced with his usual silly grin.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Hevn agreed.

"And then you can tell us all about what you have done during the three months you have been gone." Paul said, as everyone began to walk away.

Natsumi looked at Ban for a second, passing him up. Then out of nowhere he grabs hold of her forearm and yanks her to him. Embracing her, she didn't know what to do at that moment. She was just utterly shocked. "Don't ever worry me like that again, you hear me … Natsumi?" Ban softly asked.

Natsumi's eyes watered up as she hugged Ban back in return. His scent was just as she remembered it would be. One that she missed all the while she was gone. Now fate would have it that they would face what should have been a different outcome in the past and they fixed it together. But perhaps this was even better… because here she is in his arms, right here and now, embracing all of him… "Ok."

Nearby, on top of one of the buildings stood a man wearing a hooded black weather jacket, glaring at Natsumi. "You think you can get away with knowing the secret, well guess again little girl."

To be continued …

* * *

Next chapter …

Things seemed to go back to normal but one thing is for certain they can't seem to get use to the new Natsumi. She's the same ol' sweet young woman but watch out. Ban finally knows why he was not able to fight with his full potential and with Natsumi back did he make that promise to her father? Will he tell her? Then things heat up when a random job comes their way and low and behold Hevn asks Natsumi to help? Find out next time in chapter 4 "A dangerous job! Natsumi's hired?"


	4. A dangerous job! Natsumi's hired?

Just as Paul opened up the café and walked outside to turn the closed part of the sign to open, he saw a figure in the corner of his eye. Turning to that figure it was Natsumi walking up to him. "Well, good morning Natsumi"

Natsumi greeted him with a warm smile. "Good morning." as she clocked in ready for her day, her first day back in a long three months. Tying the apron around her she looks to the front window. The suns morning light casts her young skin in a warm glow. Everything seemed in slow motion to her. Her vision turned into what was like a memory, and outside beyond the window was two blurred figures, one small one and a larger one running about in the view of the window. Natsumi tried to make out who they were but reality kicked in when the sound of the door bell rang in her ears. It was the first set of customers. She properly greeted them and gave them menus as they sat down at the seat of their choosing.

"We would like some coffee please to start with while we decide." The gentleman said. Natsumi smiled and bowed her head.

"Coming right up."

Paul had just come out of the back room to grab a large plate. Natsumi passes him up with a smile. "So, our first customers of the day?"

"Yep." she replied. Before Natsumi reached for their cups; she looked back to the front window. _'I wonder what that was?'_ she thought inquisitively.

Time flew by and for a few hours business was slow. Natsumi had cleaned everything and was just standing there starring outside.

"I'm going upstairs real quick."Paul said.

"Ok." Natsumi replied. She watched him go upstairs when her eyes then went to the outside area behind the café.

Five minutes passed and Paul finally came back down. While walking around the corner he didn't see Natsumi behind the bar. "Natsumi?" he said just as Ban and Ginji stroll on in.

"What's up, you look like you lost something?" Ban asked.

"Yeah, it's Natsumi; I don't know where she went."

"Not again." Ginji complained.

Ban whacked him upside his head. "If she were smart she wouldn't pull that a second time you …" Ban paused as his eyes were fixated towards the back of the café and beyond the windows.

"What is it?" Ginji asked.

"I think we found her?" Paul said also looking.

Opening the door that leads to the fifty by fifty foot patio area saw the very person they were looking for. Landing from high above, crouched down, a hand placed on the chunky brick floor and her hair draped down was Natsumi. Her breathing was focused and steady. She looks forward as to instantly vanishing. Reappearing; she stood in a fighting stance. Calmly exhaling she exploded with various martial arts moves. From rotating spin kicks, jabs, to wild and fast back hand move with a counter or clock-wised spin. Even from summersaults, back handed springs were elegant and jaw dropping. They were unreal, mixing her speed with the power of physical strength. An explosive combination that filled the air with sound waves of her movement and the guys could not believe it.

"Whoa…" Ginji was astounded and literally.

Paul put his hands on his head. He was freaking out; he thought she was going to get hurt and Ban stood there amazed at what that sweet young woman has accomplished in only three short months. Natsumi finally noticed them standing there looking at her and stopped instantly in surprise. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you guys." she apologized with her sweet smile.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Paul hollered.

Natsumi was dumb founded. "Um, no I'm just fine I was training that's all."

"Wow Natsumi you looked awesome doing all those twists and turns, flips and … man you had me wanting to spar with ya!" Ginji exclaimed.

Natsumi was shocked. "Well I hardly think I'm anywhere as good as you or Ban." she smiled back.

Ban dimmed his eyes."Natsumi …"

Natsumi looked down. She just knew what Ban was going to ask her. Before she could even utter a single word Hevn blasts through the door. "GUYS!" she hollered loudly making Paul jump out of his skin, and literally.

"Woman!" he screamed.

"Sorry Paul I'm just in a hurry to get here because I have a job for Ban and Ginji!"

Ginji and Ban turn to her with their eyes lit up like puppy dogs.

"No way, really Hevn?!" Ginji asked.

"Oh yes, and this one is a big one too!" she replied with a grin.

"Hevn what would we do without ya!" Ban smiled.

Then Hevn's eyes turn to Natsumi. "Oh, and you are in on it too missy."

"WHAT!" Paul, Ban, and Ginji said at the same time, just knocked for six.

Natsumi's eyes widened largely. Did she just mention her too? Was she hearing things? I mean common why would she be brought into a job as well. That kind of stuff is not her cup of tea. All she wants to do is know how to defend and protect herself and those she holds dear to her. Well innocent bystanders too. "Um, Hevn, why am I being drug into it too?"

Hevn placed her hands on her hips, sure of herself on this one and just smiled at her. "Let's all go inside, sit down and after I explain the details you will know why I need you on this one too Natsumi."

"Ok …" Natsumi replied back not sure about it, but what the heck it couldn't hurt to hear her out.

The boys began to head in as Ban passes by Hevn closely. "Whatever you have planed I don't want her involved Hevn." he whispered deeply as if he warned her.

Hevn looked at him; her eyes widened in shock and curiosity. "Ban we need her for this one. This is a very particular job that needs Natsumi's strength both physical and mental. Otherwise I would not have mentioned her name at all … just hear me out Ban and you will see ok?" she winked at him with her smile. So sure of herself that it will be all right.

"I hope so Hevn I really do hope so." Ban said walking inside.

Natsumi and Hevn were the last ones in as they all sat at one of the booths more so in the very middle of the wall. Ban was already seated as Paul went to get some tea and Ginji got up to grab a slice of pizza from the bar that was of course out for Ban and Ginji. Hevn and Natsumi walked up to the booth right as Ginji did as well. Ginji was going to sit next to Ban but he changed his mind and sat on the other side. Hevn sat next to Ban and Natsumi sat next to Ginji. Just then Paul arrived placing down the tea and leaned up against the wall ready to listen.

"Ok, so what's this sweet job you got for us Hevn and it better be a good one too." Ban sternly looked at her.

"Oh, it is and I always bring you two the good jobs so I don't know what you are complaining about." she replied.

"Well the ones you have come to us with didn't pay worth a shit and we busted our assess off on them too." Ban sneered.

"Do you wanna hear what I have to say about this one or not? Because I'll just leave you guys except for Natsumi high and dry and have you figure it all out on your own."

"Yeah, and then I'll show you high and dry Hevn."

"Would you two cut it out please?" Ginji asked with a goofy smile.

"Alright, well you see this job comes from a high politician, a very high politician, and one from overseas." The four of them were shocked.

"Where is this politician?" Natsumi asked.

Hevn smiled while crossing her arms. "He's the president of the United States."

"WHAT!" The four of them replied in perfect synchronization.

"That's far way, ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ban hissed turning his whole body to face Hevn.

"Wow, that is pretty far…" Ginji scratched his index finger at the corner of his mouth with his hand.

"I know it is a long trip from here, BUT the client is willing to pay for all trip expenses that won't be deducted from your pay and that my fee won't be either, meaning that the FIVE million dollars in US currency the client is willing to pay all goes to you three."

Ginji, Natsumi, and Ban's mouths dropped in utter surprise.

"Wow that is a lot of dough…" Paul was amazed at the price.

"This is the jack pot!" Ginji and Ban hollered at the same time, totally seeing dollar signs.

"So what is the job?" Natsumi asked. Ban and Ginji looked back to Hevn.

"The thing is … this is a very touchy, very personal job for our client. The job is to get back the sea."

Natsumi drew a question mark as well as the boys. "Get back the sea?" Ginji asked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ban raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not totally for sure either but the details of the job may provide the clues. You see you guys landed a job to get back something for a foreign government official and a very high one at that. Our client did say that this will be a very dangerous job and advises to be prepared because there is someone else after the item as well …"

"Wait the gist I'm getting from this is that the item we are hired to get back is not in the possession of anyone." Ban said.

"That's correct. However you two will be the ones to get the item while Natsumi rescues the client as well."

"You mean …" Ban and Natsumi said at the same time.

Hevn shook her head agreeing with them. "Yes, I wasn't for sure how to say it but our client is being held hostage until this item was found. Whoever it is that has our client hostage played this brilliantly, placing a lookalike in the place of the real president. He managed to get this far to hire you guys and to have an agent lead you the rest of the way but that's as much as he can do."

"Damn you guys have it cut out for ya on this one." Paul said scratching his head.

"Why me Hevn?" Natsumi asked. "I'm sure Shido or some of the others could handle this job too in my place?"

Hevn looked at Natsumi with a confident smile. "Natsumi, that day as we all saw what you did shocked the hell out of us all, but you were brilliant in how you handled it and the look on your face … I saw you Natsumi, you were still you. You didn't become someone else all the while you were gone you just became stronger, and stronger you sure did become. I was utterly impressed about you and that is why I mentioned you as well. It would have only been these two but a third person was needed to be in on it too, and who wouldn't be the most perfect candidate to rescue the client better than you while they get the item."

"I see where you are going with this Hevn but still …" Ban said.

Hevn looked at him. "Look, I know you don't like it but …"

Suddenly Natsumi stood up catching everyone's attention. "I'll do it Miss Hevn I'll rescue the client."

"But Natsumi-" Paul began to say but was interrupted by her.

"I've graduated guys I can now make my own choices. I could have gone to med school, law school. There were so many scholarships I was given but the path I chose was this one, the path I carved for myself the moment my mother died. The vow I held dear to me until I finally made it a reality. I admit that I'm still fragile like I was before all of this but now I can full fill that path, that deep hearted dream I held onto for so long. I'm going to accept this job Miss Hevn and I, Natsumi Mizuki will complete my job and rescue our client."

Ban closed his eyes along with a smile. Hevn's words were taken from her and Paul and Ginji's mouths were agape.

"Heh, you haven't graduated yet Natsumi." Ban said catching her attention, her eyes slightly widen. He then opened his eyes and looked at her. Her heart began to beat fast. He was right, she completed school early but in a few months time she will hold that diploma in her hands.

"You're right I guess until I hold that diploma in my hands I'm still that high school kid." she replied with her sweet smile.

"You're a beautiful young woman now, not a school kid anymore." Ban cracked a grin.

Natsumi's eyes widened yet again. Oh man her heart is racing but still hearing that come from his mouth touched her heart deeply.

"Thanks."

An hour had gone by and Natsumi, Ban and Ginji were at the air port waiting to board the plane to the United States. At gate 54 both Ban and Natsumi sat next to each other watching something pace back and forth.

"Ginji why are you so nervous about flying?" she asked.

Ginji was in a rapid back n forth pace. It sure was getting on Ban's nerves. "Will you stop pacing damn it and sit down your making me dizzy!"

Ginji turned chibi and had watery eyes. "But Ban buddy you know I get nervous when I fly…"

Ban grit his teeth closing his eyes. He never wins when it comes to Ginji and flying issues. "I'm not going to even try to talk sense into ya because it won't work, so I'm keeping my mouth shut got it eel boy!"

"But Ban why you have to be so mean about it?"

"Ginji why are you so afraid of flying?" Natsumi finally asked again.

"It's not that I'm afraid it's because I get so uneasy and well I end up hurling." Ginji crouched down to the floor. Natsumi had a teardrop on her head and Ban got a tick on his head.

"Damn it you better no hurl on me like you did the last time!" Ban hissed.

Natsumi looked a bit blue in the face. This is going to be one long interesting trip, a long one indeed. Another hour went by and waiting to board the plane was getting pretty boring.

"I wonder how much longer? It's almost 6 am?" Natsumi said right as the boarding call came over the intercom.

"It's about damn time." Ban hissed as he also looked at Ginji. "Common Ginji we got to go."

Ginji sprawled out on the floor. "Do I have to?" he moaned.

Ban having another tick on his head picked up chibi Ginji by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow Ban my ear!"

"Let's go!"

Boarding the plane finally Natsumi was in front of Ban and Ginji was behind Ban in the line. By the middle of the plane on the right side Natsumi came up to her seat and to her luck it was a window seat. "Oh sweet I get the window." she smiled. Oh did she love flying. It's the greatest in the world because of the spectacular views of the earth below.

Ban ironically got the seat next to Natsumi. Talk about awkward. Natsumi turned red in the face and well Ban he swallowed a helping of his spit.

"I get a window too!" Ginji hollered. He got the window seat in front of them and just as he sat down a young 12 year old girl sat next to him.

Ban was putting the luggage above his and Natsumi's seat seeing the girl. "Have fun Ginji." he teased.

Natsumi remembered how much of a fit he was throwing for getting on a plane. "Hey Ginji, you seemed excited about being by the window and yet back there you acted like you were dreading it."

"It's because he likes the views and well you can guess what the motion does to him."

Natsumi smiled with Ginji over his seat looking at them displaying a peace sign to her.

"You throw up on me Mr. and you are dead."

Natsumi, Ban and Ginji's eyes widen. Did that little girl just threaten him? Ginji sat back down in his seat looking at the girl. Oh, she was glaring at him, and she did look a bit spooky to boot. Ginji stifled an "Oh shit laugh" and Ban leaned over the seat.

"Like I said pal have fun." Ban teased again.

"You are cruel Ban."

_"Alright ladies and gentleman the captain asks that you be fastened in your seats until after takeoff. My name is Haruki, Miho and I'm going to be your flight attendant. In a few minutes I will be around with refreshments. I do advise that all cell phones and laptops be secured until given the go ahead to use them. Welcome aboard"_ The flight attendant said over the intercom as everyone fastened their belts.

Within a few minutes the plane was set to take off. Natsumi kept looking ahead to Ginji. He kept scratching the back of his neck. "Poor Ginji I feel bad for him."

Ban looked at her then to Ginji. "Yeah, well I'm just glad I'm nowhere near him this time."

"Oh no it's starting." Ginji began to say loudly.

"And so it begins."Ban said rising an eyebrow.

"Um Ginji …"

The plane sped up and well Ginji he blasted to the toilet clearing over the seat in front of him. The flight attendant that was by the bathroom was stumped.

"Wow he ran fast." Natsumi said amazed he cleared the seat like that.

"Well this time he made it." Ban replied resting his arms behind his head looking up.

Hours had gone by and Ginji finally was back at his seat sleeping. Natsumi was still looking out the window as it was now night time. The lights were mostly out for most of the passengers slept. Ban was also still up but had his light off. Natsumi also had her light off so she could get a better view of the spectacular lights of Vegas below. "So beautiful." she gasped in awe.

Ban turned his head to her. "What is it?"

"Oh Ban it's the colorful lights of the city called Vegas below!"

"Oh yeah, they are a sight to see aren't they?"

"Yes they are."

Ban looked forward. "Hey …" she turned to him. "Natsumi I want you to promise me you will be ok through all of this?"

Natsumi didn't know what to say.

"Man I wish Hevn didn't bring you into the middle of this."

"Ban … I'll be ok …" Natsumi looked straight ahead and when Ban looked at her his eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue color. "I've become strong for a reason and for a good reason-" she paused then closed her eyes and turned to him, but when she reopened them they were no longer glowing. "-Have faith in me Ban, please?"

Ban sighed. "How could I not have faith in you?"

Natsumi smiled sweetly at him. She leaned back closing her eyes again. "That means a lot to me. I have accomplished a goal that I will never regret … after she was gone forever … and meeting you and Ginji as well as the others … I found my true place I belonged …" she said as she fell asleep and fell to the side resting on Ban's shoulder.

Ban's eyes widened but seeing her serene face took that surprise response out the window. He began to think back on that day, that day that he could never forget. He knows now the reason why he seemed to have lost his power and it was all because she got hurt. He just never thought that it would have affected him this much and it did on that day.

"I will always be here for you, and I will keep my promise I made to your father."

To be continued …

Next chapter …

The exciting chapter continues with the three of them finally arriving in Washington D.C but they aren't alone. Ban and Natsumi end up in hot pursuit of the CIA but not till they turned the tables and are in hot pursuit of them! Ginji begins his search for the so called "Sea" and the helping hand, a CIA agent himself. It's a blast of a ride in the continuous chapter of "Get back the Sea "pt 1


	5. Get Back The Sea pt 1

Finally arriving at their destination at the Ronald Regan Washington National Airport, the three of them couldn't be more relieved.

"It was about time we get here." Ban said stretching.

"My neck hurts." Ginji complained.

"Alright so-" Natsumi was going to say something but a mysterious man approached them quickly. He was concealed well, hiding his face with a black hooded sweater, a back pack, running shoes and jeans. Looking like a normal person and damn; right off the bat? Hell couldn't they have rested for just a day.

"You are being followed they know you are here." The stranger warned cautiously. "Come quickly if you want to live." he advised.

The three of them look mysteriously at the man; one in particular had a large scar in diagonal across his face.

"How do you know we can trust you?" Ban asked daringly.

"Look if you don't want to believe me, then I'll leave you to the wolves, it's your choice?" the man hissed back.

Natsumi and Ginji saw three men in black business suits and black sunglasses walking their way. Yeah too conspicuous they were and talking in their hands gave it away too.

The strange man turned around and quickly turned back to them."It's them run!"

Just seconds before they ran the three of them saw the gentlemen pull out guns.

"Oh crap!" Ginji shouted.

"Run!" the man hollered. Natsumi, Ban and Ginji didn't hesitate as they too began to run like their life depended upon it. The men approaching them also began to give chase.

"What the hell are we running for we can take them on!" Ban pointed out. Very much irritated at the fact that they have to run from those buffoons.

"You take on them you can say hi to the whole entire CIA on your ass!" the man forewarned. The four of them ran around a corner to another exit close by. The three pursuers then began to fire rounds at them from their 9mm pistols. People ran frantic for their lives. The four of them just barely made it to the glass doors just as they shatter from the bullets. Natsumi screamed and Ban tired to reach out to her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to her. Perhaps due to the event taking place just made things seem that way. Seeing all the people run frantic for their lives and the lives. Then everything went silent. It was as if all the sound around was sucked up by something. In that one second Ban saw her eyes glowing once again. That same glow he saw on the plane, the same glow that gave him intense chills; then and now. Then two other suit guys came running down the side walk preparing to fire at them. Natsumi caught sight of them in the corner of her eye. She finally focused on Ban which brought back her sound and that blue glow in her eyes faded away.

"Ban!" she screamed. Ban turned to look seeing them right there.

"Ban, Natsumi, hurry!" Ginji screamed from across the road with that stranger with him.

"Go find the item Genji!" Ban replied, as Natsumi and he run down the side walk.

"Ban, Natsumi!" Ginji hollered. He didn't want to be separated from them and the knowing of their safety will be constantly on his mind. Nevertheless Ban was right he needed to find the item. Then the stranger placed a hand on his shoulder startling the hell out of Ginji to where he poofed to chibi form. The man had a teardrop on his head, wondering what the hell the boy was on. "We need to go, if they don't get caught they will be fine but we need to hurry time is of the essence." Just for a split second Ginji looked at the stranger. Nodding his head he takes a look back to the direction Ban and Natsumi had run to. Taking off on foot, Ginji and the stranger were gone.

"No time to take a breather and it starts out like this?" Natsumi whispered. Ban and Natsumi were in a parking garage hiding silently in the dark shadows of a pocket near a janitor's closet and the elevators.

"Yeah well we need to get out of here."

"Ban we need to find out where the vice president is being held captive?"

Ban dimmed his eyes. "I know."

Five of the CIA guys were getting closer to them searching closely for them. "Shit, they know we are here, it's just a matter of time." he whispered.

Just then they all stopped with all of them placing a hand by their ear and talking in their hands.

"What's going on I wonder?" Natsumi asked peeking around the corner as well. Suddenly one of them placed his arm in the air rotating his wrist and just his index finger in a circular motion. Then they began to turn around and began to leave the area.

"They were called back?" Ban said softly. It took a few more minutes and they were gone. "Alright Natsumi lets go" he said turning to look at her but she wasn't there.

Before he could react to her missing from his side she zoomed up in a metallic steel gray Ford Mustang with black racing stripes down the middle of the steed from front to back and one whopper of a Cobra edition to boot. "Common if we hurry we could follow them." Natsumi unlocked the passenger door.

Ban was stumped. "Do you even know how to drive?" he asked noticing that it was a manual shift vehicle. Oh yeah, his nerves where fried. It's not that it's a manual shift power horse but it has Natsumi behind the wheel. He has no clue if she can drive. She smiled, "Of course I do." then shifted and took off pealing out. Drifting around a few corners, Ban held on grabbing hold of the doors hand gripper above his head. Ok where did she learn how to do this? He wondered. All he was feeling at that moment was that he was filled with adrenaline and both Natsumi and Ban see a jet black suburban exit the parking lot.

"Hang on!" Natsumi punched the petal to the metal entering the straight away out of the lot. "Whoa!" Ban hollered gripping tighter on the car handle just above him.

"Sorry…" she apologized. Slowing down after getting into visual of the suburban, Ban and Natsumi follow closely. After turning down a few streets heading out of the air port, the driver of the suburban noticed the mustang while seeing who the two individuals were inside of it.

"It's them!" he shouted.

The passenger looked behind him through the back window. "Keep calm don't let them know we know they are there, just drive normally."

One of the other passengers in the back began to call for backup while the others loaded their weapons.

The vehicles came to a stop light. Natsumi and Ban were only two cars behind but as Ban's eyes dimmed. Using his jagon, he was able to see slightly through the dark tinted windows.

"They know." he replied looking at Natsumi as she looked at him. Natsumi then got this bad feeling overcome her when she looks in her driver's door mirror seeing two other jet black suburban's pull up 15 cars behind. "The turn lane is open lets go, go, go!" Natsumi shifted and had just enough room to turn into the right turn lane and passed by the suburban.

"Shit there they go!" The driver hissed.

Just then the light turned green and the suburban in front took off after them. Ban looked behind seeing the one in front of them now chasing after them. "Damn it, they're after us!"

Natsumi looked in the rear view mirror. "Oh no, now the other two are joining too!" he said sitting back in his seat. Suddenly they began to fire rounds at them.

"Ban!" Natsumi screamed ducking her head down. Ban reached over to place his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Natsumi; just keep your head lowered!"

Natsumi gripped her hands tightly on the steering wheel. Dimming her eyes she took a deep inhale and exhale when she suddenly punched it. Innocent bystanders scrambled for their lives. Natsumi drifted around onto a ramp going up on the 395 interstate heading north. The three black suburbans sped up closely; their 9mm's going off round after round, clip after clip. The back window of the Cobra Mustang blew out and around the exterior was nothing but bullet holes. Natsumi swerved weaving in and out of traffic trying to avoid the tires from getting blown out. Looking around on the three lane interstate, they approach the bridge. It's a bridge across a channel and there's no way around. Natsumi was cooking up an idea in her head. If she pulls it off just right then they will be out of the clear for now.

"Ban …" Natsumi softly looked at him with her eyes both scared and full of determination.

Ban dimmed his eyes at her. What was she trying to tell him?

"What is it?" he asked. They were beginning to zip by a semi truck on the far right lane and a car on the far left. The car began to slow down because of the speeding cars.

"I just hope no one gets badly hurt."

Ban looked at her oddly. "What do you mean by that?" he asked but he got his answer when she reached the front and a car length ahead of the semi truck and performed a 360 spin to the right causing the truck driver to react in basic human instinct. The driver quickly turned his steering wheel sharply to the left and in doing so flipped the rig across the interstates three lanes and on its side. Vehicles behind slammed on their brakes. The black suburbans have had no way to get to them. Ban could not believe she pulled such an awesome stunt off like that. _Damn, she is a natural or did she learn that as well?_ Whatever the case may be Natsumi is formidable. If she and he were to be foes he would have such a hard time reading her moves because of how down to earth she is despite of her skills, no one would think otherwise.

"WOW but a little warning next time …" Ban cheered, however he paused because of the worry in her eyes. Natsumi starred at the semi truck like she was expecting something. Then at that instant out popped the driver safe and alive and much to her relief. Ban looked at her emancipation expression just when that driver came out of the truck. He then placed a hand on her shoulder. Natsumi quickly looks at him.

"Common, let's get out of here before they get backup." Ban said cracking a small smile at her.

Natsumi's eyes widen, captivated by his smile. His calm gentle words gave her reassurance that as long as she is with him, things will be alright.

"Alright." she replied back, as to continuing on down the interstate.

Just after the bridge there was an exit off the right and they took it. It was by the water and they found an abandoned ware house to hide just until they know it's safe. Hell, they need to get a _not so obvious_ car. That Mustang was beaten like a piece of scrap heap. Shutting off the engine, Natsumi and Ban exit the car.

"We should be out of the woods for now here, so we might as well get some rest until the next go round." Ban said looking around in the hollow building with a few wooden crates and a stair case leading to the narrow zigzag walk way above. The windows were dark from oil and dirt stains. Glimmers of the sunlight shined through the broken pieces in the windows displaying the unhealthy dusty atmosphere. The rich golden red light from the sun indicated that dusk was approaching.

"Nice … that means it would be much easier to move in the night time." Ban said looking out through one of the windows to the setting sun. Natsumi watched him. Quietly standing there she just couldn't find words to say at the moment. Ban noticed the quietness and looked her way. At that moment Natsumi was looking at the mustang, walking down the right side of it running her fingers gently across the bullet holes. The warmth from metal connecting to metal was still apparent.

"How am I doing master?" she had said to herself quietly but enough to where Ban could hear her.

"Who is master?" Ban asked. Natsumi was taken off guard from his question. She didn't mean for him to hear it. She looked his way when at that time Ban had made his way to the wooden crates, sitting on them.

"Master is ..." _Why can't I tell him?_ This is getting too strange for her. She can't tell him a simple question without getting tongue tied. "-I'm sorry I can't seem to get my words out right now…" she lied, trying to make it sound truthful.

Ban didn't say a word but looked at her. He knew she couldn't tell him. She's just that honest. As he looked away from her he turns to the long wooden box and lies on his back. "Common let's get some rest, we have a long night ahead of us." Natsumi just watched him fall asleep. How peaceful he looked.

"How can you assholes let two people get away?!" A young man in a proper primed up black business suite screamed as he punches the top of a desk. He points at them and continues, "-You get your fucking asses out there and find them, DO not rest till you do. I will not have McFarlan's goons or hired goons stop me from gaining all control of this world. So GO NOW!"

The three agents whom chased Natsumi, Ban and Ginji at the air port nod their heads and left the small office room. The young man turns to a large aquarium tank behind him filled with exotic fish and two tiger sharks. "I will win, wait and see McFarlan. Just you wait and see" He says very devilishly with a twisted grin.

Night time came as quick as it was to fall asleep. Ban awoke, stretching and looking up as his eyes focused from the surrounding area around him was dark. When his eyes could focus he sat up yawning. "Hey Natsumi, we should get going." Ban rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the car. Suddenly his eyes widen. "No!" he said with great concern. "Natsumi!"

"I wonder how Ban and Natsumi are?" Ginji asked aloud to himself. Him and the stranger he escaped with walked down a dingy ally and down a few more. The area was creepy, dark with a sense of fear.

"We're here." the stranger said, as he took out a card swiping it over an area of the door. Strange lights flashed and the door unlocked.

"Wow that was way cool." Ginji was so thrilled over that one little act.

The guy turned to him oddly. "You get amused easily don't ya kid?"

Ginji paused and looked at him before they entered. Grinning, he smiled. "Ha, I guess I do."

"Ok, let's go."

Ginji watched as the man entered the dark door. He knew the man was no any danger to him and so he didn't hesitate to enter. The moment Ginji set foot in the building the door sealed shut. Following down a flight of stairs the two enter a room filled with workers, computers, and just totally hi-tech. "Woooooow!" Ginji was totally stumped in awe.

"Ginji follow me." the man said as he finally revealed himself as a mid aged man wearing glasses, a short spiky hair do to look well with his goat-tee.

Ginji agreed quickly following the man without question.

Moments passed by and Ginji's eyes were as if he saw Akabane. "Yes is we don't find "The Sea" we will have another world war on our hands." the man gravely looked at the young man with spiky blonde hair.

Ginji who's still mortified can't seem to find any words. Never has he looked so serious. It even looks as if the lightning emperor is coming out in him. "How can they do this?" he asked.

Then a man entered the room holding the door open. "Sir, we need you out here, we found their location!"

Ban was running frantically down the streets, zipping by the people. _Natsumi_, he thought in great concern.

Ginji and the stranger walk down into the main room where all are gathered to collect intelligence on the enemy.

"McFarlan sir; it's not good news at all." one of the loyal workers near him had said. McFarlan looks up at the theatrical screen where they have a digital map of the entire area of the White House, The Capital and all historical monuments in that area. "God help us."

Ginji steps up a little to the mysterious man. "Tell me what to do?" he asked quite boldly with much assurance.

McFarlan turns to him. His eyes pleading for help. "I asked for you three to come here for a reason. That reason is because you guys are my last hope. The Government is corrupted and I cannot risk this to even our more skilled troops but… I heard of the Get Backers recovery service all the way to Japan. It was a gamble but I'm putting - no… you three are the last hope for all the people on this planet and what I have told you; you must get back "The Sea", get it back at all costs and save our president. Those people cannot have that item … and if they activate "The Sea" they will also assassinate our president and then the whole world will be at their mercy-" McFarlan looked down. "-All life will be in the Black Markets hands, and a never ending war of bloodshed will never cease to stop" he continued.

Ginji clenched his fists. "Don't worry we will stop them."

McFarlan looked at him again. "Then please hurry, find your other friends. In the mean time I'll set up a task force to invade their hide out. Yes, we were too late to find "The Sea" first but we still have time to stop them."

Ginji nodded in agreement. "Mr McFarlan we won't let you down." giving yet that silly grin of his. Like no care in the world how serious the issue is this young man will smile all the time. McFarlan shook his head, believing his word. Ginji began to head for the door, ready for what is to come.

"Hey, kid?"

Ginji turns around to the nice man.

"Be safe."

Ginji smiled as like he always does. No fear, no doubt nothing but confidence. "We will."

With that said Ginji was gone in a flash. McFarlan turns his head back to the screen. "Heh, I guess our future is in the young generations hands after all." he mumbled jokingly honest.

Ban; who is still in frantic search for Natsumi comes by The Capital. Amazed by its immense sheer size, he sits by a water fountain that was just recently been built in. "Where are you two at?"

"Ban!" A familiar male voice had screamed out his name.

"Ginji!" Ban was so relieved that he found Ginji, and Ginji sure did run up to him but when he saw that saddened face on his best friend he stopped five feet before him. He too grew worried.

"Ban, where is Natsumi?"

To be continued …

* * *

Next chapter …

Well when things couldn't get any worse for Ban. Ginji tells Ban the predicament and weight they have on their shoulders now … the whole world that is. Meanwhile, a few unexpected back up members from Japan show up for an all out fight to save the world. The thing is who are they? Natsumi seems to have gotten into trouble, in deep trouble. Find out in the next explosive chapter of "Get back the Sea" pt 2


	6. Get Back The Sea pt 2

"Wow, so the item we have been looking for is a super condensed form of super-nuclear capability?" Ban asked his breath heavy from running. Ginji nodded. "It's going to get bad if they activate it."

"When there is something made so powerful- powerful enough to change the world in the blink of an eye… draws in the kind of people who you don't want in their hands."

Ban and Ginji run down the streets of historical Washington DC area. The city lights and pedestrians flash by them like a blur. Time was of the essence and they had to get the National Museum of Natural History.

"Why in the world did she up and vanish like that?" Ginji asked looking at Ban.

Ban kept his eyes forward. He didn't have an answer to that either but ever since she took off on them the first time she comes back a whole new person. Still herself to a point, but just different and he's starting to wonder.

"I don't know but we'll find out after this is all done." he replied finally.

Suddenly a ring tone set off in Ban's pants pocket. Both of them slammed on their brakes just as Ban reached for the cell phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ban …"

"Natsumi, where are you! …"

"You guys need to hurry." She whispered with the faintest breath.

Then the line was lost.

"Natsumi, Natsumi! Shit I lost her!" Ban clenched his grip on the phone breaking it into pieces.

Ginji gulped a helping of his saliva in intimidation. Seeing his friend like that is just too scary. "Um, Ban, is she ok?" he dared to ask.

Ban could see the large monumental building half a mile away. "Common lets go!" he said taking off running on foot again with Ginji right behind him.

Making it to Madison Dr NW, both Ban and Ginji saw the very same goons that chased them at the air port. Not to mention they were all over the area keeping an eye out for them. Ban smirked "Heh, they think we are that dumb enough to be caught out in the open?"

Ginji giggled to what Ban said "Well they have no Idea who they are messing with huh ban."

"You got that right Ginji so common lets go." he replied and both of them zipped into the shadows.

Sneaking around the back area of the National Museum of Natural History building Ban and Ginji paused pressed flush against the wall from the security cameras installed outside.

"Man, there are too many cameras. How are we gonna get passed all of them?" Ginji whispered keeping an eye from the back.

Ban lowered his purple shaded round glasses that have very special features to them.

"Well my friend it's gonna be like this. We have a three second window to pass by them without being seen. So, on my call we move."

Ginji nodded his head in agreement. Ban held up his hand and with one swift motion they zipped through each camera without being seen. Soon they reached a window and since the museum isn't closed yet the alarms haven't been set yet.

"Well that was easy?" Ginji smiled.

Ban looked around for any sign of the CIA farts. "Hey, eel boy, don't go saying that yet until we find the scroll room." he griped.

"Oh common Ban, what harm would it do?" Ginji lifted a very shiny vase off a desk and then the sound of sirens went off. Having that _'Oh shit'_ look and the glare he received from Ban could only have the goof ball display a silly oops smile.

"You damn idiot!" Ban hissed.

"It came from the south office!" a male's voice hollered down a ways from them.

"Shit," Ban and Ginji went to run down the hall away from the sounds of pounding footsteps coming from the other. Right as they turn the corner the men in suits run around the other corner to come up to the room. Flipping on the lights they see that the window is open and the vase on the floor. Not to mention the door was wide open.

One of the men held up his wrist to his mouth, "Sir, they're here."

* * *

Down in the lower level under the building Keller swipes his computer off his desk in raging anger. Slamming his fist hard on it he glares at a few of the workers before him.

"You fucking pigs better stop those guys at all costs and if you can't handle a simple task like that then I'll just kill you all and do it myself!" he screamed.

The few men before him were shaking they knew Keller was pissed, then around the corner walked in a small Chinese fellow dressed in all black clothing having a professional posture to him. "If I may I'll handle them myself?" he asked with a heavy Chinese accent.

Keller pointed his finger at him, "Well, for all the fucking money I'm paying you, you better get rid of them!"

The Chinese fellow just looked at him with calm collective eyes and bowed at him to slip into the shadows.

* * *

Ban and Ginji ran down another hall and they could hear the men hot on their trial. Both of them came to two rooms directly across from each other and right as they slam the doors shut two suited men zip around the corner and paused. They walked up to the rooms slowly pointing their pistols at the doors. The men anxiously paced on their feet ready for any attack. When they tried to make a move the doors explode busting off the hinges and smash the men like a sandwich. Ban and Ginji had kicked the doors out two others run around the corner but then paused having white faces and screamed like girls running away from the scene. Ban and Ginji who watched them run away had puzzled looks. _They weren't that scary were they?_ After throwing down the doors with the two men still knocked out cold Ban dusted his hands, "I don't get it why did they scream like that?"

Ginji shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps they saw what we did and guess it scared them."

"Or it is because they saw me?" a seductive male voice replied behind them, a voice that so gives both Ginji and Ban shivering chills down their spine.

Turning around to that voice they two were as white as ghosts. Sure shit it was Akabane standing there with his sadistic grin.

"Akabane what the hell are you doing here!?" Ban hissed clenching a fist.

Akabane held up his hands with a grin, "Hevn sent me of course."

Ban was raging mad, "That wench thinks we can't do this on our own huh!" Ban went to look at Ginji but he wasn't there by him. Instead he sees chibi Ginji running down the hall flailing his arms.

Ban runs passed Akabane to follow him, "Ginji!"

Akabane just smiled, "We'll meet again when this is all over Ginji."

Then he proceeds walking the other way just as two other suited men slide around the corner, scream like girls once they saw Akabane and his smile and high tails it the other way. "Oh, I will have fuunnnn." he sings twistidly.

Ban finally caught up with Ginji who ran off like some mad shorty all because he saw Akabane.

"Damn Ginji you didn't have to run off like that!" Ban snapped.

Ginji pouted, "Sorry Ban but you know how Akabane is to me-" then he sobbed, "-He teases me on purpose!"

Ban rolled his eyes. Lordy those two are something else. "Ginji you know he just does that to get under your skin and actually in his twisted way, Akabane just loves it when you two spar-" he then mumbled "-and probably gets off from it too…"

Ginji covered his ears. Yeah, he wants to hear nothing of the matter when it comes to Akabane and his antics towards him.

"Ginji we're here." Ban said suddenly pausing at a door.

Ginji stopped and took a look inside. Sure enough it was the scroll room and in the middle was an island.

"I wonder what the scrolls are for?" Ginji asked.

"Well, we need to find a way in and we need to find one fast." Ban hastily replied as he rummaged through the scrolls.

"Apparently there is more than one entrance but they say that the one in this room is the best bet because Keller has no idea about this one." Ginji added.

Ban paused, "Great, so the assholes can get in from another route huh? that makes this mission a whole lot easier." he sarcastically replied having a much irritated look. Ginji smiled at Ban and when he went to lean on a pillar it moved inside the wall giving him a very surprised look. The middle island moved to the side exposing a stairway down.

"Well now you aren't so useless after all huh?" Ban teased knowing that would cause a reaction from Ginji.

"Hey that's not nice Ban." Ginji pouted again then followed him down the dark stairs.

As soon as Ginji's head was clear from the opening he reached for a lever. The moment he pushed it up, a click noise was heard and the island began to shut closed.

"Well we are in my good ol pal." Ban looked above him. Ginji looked too "I was told this was the way in but we can't get out from this way now."

"Well I guess we just have to find one then." Ban replied as he began to walk down the stairway.

* * *

Deep under the building in a small dark room a door opens and an old man covers his eyes from the florescent hallway ceiling lights. Then a silhouette of a woman shadows him running inside quietly with her high healed stilettos. Wearing a form fitting short dress her hair up with the ends flared up having draping bangs off the sides of her pretty nicely made up face was Natsumi.

"I'm here to help you sir." she whispered, cutting the ropes and undoing the hand cuffs.

"How did you find me?" the man asked.

"Mr. President now isn't the time to talk we need to get you out ok." she smiled.

The man listened without complaint. Natsumi walked to the cells doorway to see if the coast was clear. She looked back at the president motioning him the clear exit but the second she looks back out there stood that small Chinese fellow 20ft down the hall, ready to attack at any second.

"Oh great-" she said lightly to herself. Shielding the president she has him hide around a hallway corner there as she stands ready for the Chinese fellow herself.

"So you're Japanese huh?" he suddenly asked.

Natsumi dimmed her eyes, "So what's it to you?"

The little Chinese fellow shrugged, "Oh nothing much, just seeing who I'm dealing with and who I'm going to kill."

Natsumi grit her teeth at him for that one, just as he quickly throws bladed stars at her. Natsumi sets her legs in a fighting position. Quickly sliding up her short dress she grabs kunai knives and throws them at the same time hitting all of them but one. It flashed by her face cutting her cheek like a small paper cut.

Natsumi was serious, there was no way she was about to let this guy defeat her. She was going to do whatever it takes to take him down, well sort to speak. She was ready to fight when something had stabbed her like a needle in her back upper shoulder area. Then fluid began injecting into her. Instantly she began to feel dizzy and woozy. Falling to her knees she looks back to the president and in his hand was the needle. "But.."

The older man reached to one corner of his face and began peeling off a professional looking imitation of the president's face. Natsumi's eyes had widened as if she knew who the person was but her words could not say the name. The stuff put into her was kicking in faster and before she knew it she was out cold.

"That's what you get little girl." The Chinese fellow snickered with a devious grin.

* * *

Ban suddenly stopped walking. A bad feeling overcame him and it was something close to him. One that was close to his heart. Ginji noticed that his friend had stopped. "What's wrong Ban?"

Ban just stood there trying to make sense of this feeling. "I don't know I just suddenly got this bad feeling."

Ginji looked a bit worried. "Don't tell me it's Akabane." he sobbed again and in chibi form he was against the aged stone wall weeping on it.

"You idiot it's not him!... it's something else…" Ban hissed but then looked onward down the path they were heading. "We need to hurry." he took off running and snatched up chibi Ginji in the clutches of his right hand. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Twisting around one corner to the next Ban finally slowed down. Ginji was let go and stood to the side of his friend. Ban and Ginji came to a fork in the road, one that went up and one that kept going on the same level.

"We split up here Ginji. I'll go up and you keep going straight."

"Ok." Ginji started off but then stopped to look back at Ban before he went up. "Hey Ban be careful."

Ban grinned. "No worries here Ginji."

Both boys went their path. Ginji ran down the endless like path before he started to get bothered by the gloominess of the area. "Ah man I hate places like this!"

Then out of nowhere a presence stood right behind him. Oh, did the chills overcome him and out of instinct the lightning came forth into the palm of his hands. Ginji quickly spun around ready to strike but paused. Boy was his face ghost white.

"My, you sure are frightening when you get startled Ginji Amino."

Yep he changed back to chibi form and his lightning goes poof. He slowly turned around pretending as if he didn't see a thing. "I'm just seeing things, I'm just seeing things. Yep the dark must be playing tricks to my mind…"

That devilish grin came over Akabane. "Heh, heh, I assure you Ginji the darkness is playing no tricks on you… however-" he summoned some scalpels. "-you do tend to bring flavorsome guests your way."

Ginji returned normal and there stood before them both were a group of thugs with electric batons.

* * *

Ban continues his way but a corridor had led him to a large room area full of chains. He doesn't look around because something had caught his sights. It was the Chinese fellow. Ban dimmed his eyes at the small guy. "So you are my first real opponent huh?"

The Chinese man had unsheathed his ninja swords. "I don't consider you an opponent; you are nothing but a fledging to the likes of me. Just like the girl-"

"Where is she?!" Ban snapped. The interruption startled the small guy.

"She is being dealt with. She is a pretty one for being Japanese but she was way in over her head to think she could rescue the American President hahahaha the fool!"

A rage came over Ban. To hear this guy ramble on about her in such a way sent him into his boiling point of no return. His hand began to twitch. A heated desire to kill this guy came over him. "Until this cursed fate is spent is the one who houses the shlepies. Feed-fill your fangs of poison!-" Bans rage turned into something mortifying. Even the lil Chinese guy had this feeling to get away but his fear planted his feet to the floor. Ban took off with such great speed was as if his entirety had vanished. "Snake bite!"

An explosion set off where Ban had collided with the Chinese foe. Chunks of concrete were sent everywhere.

Even Ginji, Akabane and all the ones involved in this whole thing could hear and feel the aftershock of Midou's attack.

After the dust settled Ban hovered over the body. _It's been a long time_ since someone has gotten under his skin like that to the point that they are on their death bed or literally. "Even if you don't tell me which I know you won't; you picked the wrong person to pick a fight with man-" he looked away with a solemn face. "-you had to mess with her…" the rich blue eyes dimmed and a vision of Natsumi comes to him. "You also messed with-"

* * *

Shackled in chains and hanging from off the ground Natsumi begins to awaken. _Where am I? _She could hear the chains clanging. That sharp ting noise made her ears ache. Man did her head hurt. Whatever was given to her sure did the job. Once she could clearly see where she was at and in the area she looked up to her hands and her feet. Then the sounds of footsteps were coming her way. They were light, like a woman's footstep and with a bit of heel on the shoes. A dark shadow was coming closer to her. The pounding in her head kept having her eyes shut from the spot light that was on her hovering above. The light hurt her. Once she opened them again after hearing that the footsteps stopped she saw feet standing there right before her. Looking up, she sees the face of the person. The very same person she saw that had stuck her with that needle and the very same person who faked to be the kidnapped president. "Why?..." Natsumi's eyes watered up. Guessing from whom this person was it hit her like a ton of bricks on her heart…

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter…

Ban is still on a rushing rampage to find Natsumi. With bad guy after bad guy Ban goes back to the way he use to be when he fought the 'Lightning Emperor'… with Ginji tied to stop the bad guys from activating "The Sea" who will be there to stop Ban? Find out next chapter in "Get back the Sea" pt 3


End file.
